Curse Of The Red Ruby
by Jujubie
Summary: -Anzu and Bakura are fighting over an ancient ruby necklace. While arguing, the ruby falls and they make a dive for it, both clasping it in their hands, they think the same thought and then something very weird happens. What is it? R&R! ::ON HIATUS::
1. Horseplay

**Curse Of The Red Ruby**  
  
_By: Jujubie_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters nor make any kind of profit from it._

* * *

**◦Chapter One◦  
**

"Give me that you freak of nature!" A young brunette yelled up to a pale-faced guy. She jumped around trying to grab her necklace from his sashaying hands. He smiled evilly down at her and she glared back, sticking out her tongue for emphasis.  
  
She stumbled over her foot and tripped, landing with a thud on the floor. She glanced up to find the young man laughing at her misfortune. She huffily blew a strand of hair out of her face and stood up haughtily. The boy paid no attention to her towering pose and continued to interrogate her.  
  
"My, my, my...what a lovely ruby. It will look fine with the rest of my collection." His eyes gleamed with mischievousness. This infuriated the girl so she stomped on his foot..._REALLY_ hard. "Ow, ow, ow!" He yelled, jumping up and down clutching his foot, accidentally dropping the ruby necklace in process. The two looked at each other before making a leap for it, trying to catch it before it hit the ground and broke into a thousand tiny pieces that would be unable to mend.  
  
Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as they leaped for it, both thinking the same thought as they grabbed a hold of the ruby.

_I wish he/she would have to know what I go through and see how hard it really is!_  
  
Then _whoosh_, a little explosion was made, and blinding lights shot through. The two looked up at each other, still both clasping the ruby, and looked at each other with bulging eyes and gaping mouths and yelled.  
  
"Bakura!?"  
  
"Anzu!?"  
  
**◦End Of Chapter One◦  
**

* * *

**_A/N: I made a few changes, though non of the plot was altered, just a few grammar and spelling errors is all. Thank you.  
_**◦◦◦


	2. Shocking Revalations

::Hiya pplz! Thanx for all ur reviews on my first chappie! I know a lot of u r still confused from the fist chappie but I hope this will clear some things up! Now onto the chappie! ^o^::  
  
::Oh yeah as a warning, this is not a Anzu/Tea or Bakura bashing fic so plz excuse sum l8er on scenes _::  
  
::And to clarify things- when I say Anzu that means its Bakura and vice versa with Bakura, kay? So its Anzu-Bakura and Bakura-Anzu! Yup yup yup! ^__^::  
  
Chappie 2  
  
"Bakura!?"  
  
"Anzu!?"  
  
The two looked across at each other, neither moving for 5 minutes. They were both flabbergasted at the turn of events. This was awfully odd. Bakura seemed to make the first move. He stood up slowly, legs wobbling slightly. Once he stood rigid, he brought his hands up to his face, turning them every which way as Anzu watched, dazed. Just then Bakura let out a blood- curdling scream.  
  
"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The scream knocked Anzu out of her daze as she let go of the necklace and stood up also. She composed herself and yelled out to the young man.  
  
"Who the hell are you! And what are you doing in the same body as me? Your not Ryou!" Anzu shouted to the appalled lad. He shot a look at the girl and glared at...her.  
  
"I hope you look in a mirror cause your not who you think you are." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Anzu shot a death glare at him.  
  
"What in seven hells are you talking about?" Anzu yelled back. The young man rolled his eyes.  
  
"Did you ever seem to notice your...'voice'?" He replied back sarcastically, awfully calm at the scene before him. Anzu gasped in realization.  
  
"Oh. My. Ra." Anzu replied over and over as if it were a chant. "I sound like that prissed up, annoying, bubbly, butt-ugly CHEERLEADER!" Anzu freaked. Bakura gaped rage building inside of him.  
  
"I am not! Take that back!" Bakura shouted at her. Anzu mimicked his face and acted like an idiot as if to mimic him. Bakura was just about ready to pounce at her.  
  
"Yes you are and it's the truth so I'm not taking it back!" Anzu yelled back, then put her hands on her hips, in a mimicking tone and skipped everywhere. "Look! Look at me! I'm miss 'know-it-all' who can never shut-up and gets on everyone's nerves! I always talk about friendship non-stop and hang around idiots, which is no surprise cause I am also an idiot! Heeheehawhaw! (A/N: -that was Bakura's opinion on how she laughs... OO) I'm a bimbo who doesn't have a clue! Heeheehawhaw!" Anzu finished, with a pleased look on her face. Bakura clenched his fists, a vein throbbing at the side of his head.  
  
"OH YEAH! Well don't get me started on you! Mister I'm-gonna-take-over-the- whole-world yet it hasn't happened once yet!" Bakura replied, then in the deepest voice he could muster, continued. "I'm going to gather all seven millennium items then I shall be the supreme ruler and take my place as pharaoh! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura finished. Anzu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Actually that was Marik and Malik's line." Anzu sweat dropped. Bakura knitted his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
"Really? I coulda sworn that was you..." Bakura trailed off. Anzu shook her head.  
  
"Nope, I never wanted to become pharaoh, I just wanted to rule this idiotic world." Anzu filled him in.  
  
"Oh...but it still has some parts...like the seven millennium items...that was you cause Marik and Malik wanted the three Egyptian God Cards." Bakura added in.  
  
"Well yeah I guess...HEY WAIT! THIS IS WAY OFF TOPIC! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE TO THROW ME OFF!" Anzu bellowed at him.  
  
"NO I DIDN'T! IT WAS YOU THAT GOT US OFF TOPIC!" Bakura screeched back, starting a throw off words between each other.  
  
"YES YOU DID!"  
  
"NO I DIDN'T!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bakura hollered out in one breath. Anzu stood, deafening with each passing minute. -O_O  
  
"OWW!" Anzu cried out. "Shiz! Are you trying to deafen me woman!"  
  
"Not my fault! You started it." Bakura replied with a smug look across his face. He folded his arms across his chest in a superior motion.  
  
"Shut up! Everything's always my fault miss goody-two-shoes prick!" Anzu cursed. "You started it." She mimicked Bakura. "Come up with something better!" Anzu now took her turn to look smug. Bakura fumed.  
  
"How bout- *bleep* you! You *bleep* *bleeping* *bleep* *bleeping* back off! You *bleep* *bleep* so stop *bleep* bothering me *bleep*! NOW DO YOU GET THE *bleeping* PICTURE?" Bakura the potty mouth yelled out. Anzu was shocked, who knew the woman knew so much...  
  
"Damn it woman! Who taught you! You have such a mouth on you!" Anzu replied back staggered at what just happened. Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Never mind that...Bakura? Or should I now call you Anzu?" Bakura asked, wincing slightly, when he realized the situation once again. Anzu lightly growled.  
  
"I shall never be called this 'Anzu'" Anzu said it in distaste. Bakura glared.  
  
"There is NOTHING wrong with the name ANZU!" Bakura yelled, quite offended at the recent comment. Anzu shook her head in disagreement.  
  
"Yes sadly there is...I mean who would name their child 'apricot' well of course it fits you completely though. Peach-colored, fat, and bitter." Anzu shook his head, mournfully. "Why it fits you well..." Anzu replied once again smug. Bakura's rage skyrocketed.  
  
"WHY...YOU...I AM NOT FAT!" Bakura yelled, smacking Anzu. "AND APRICOTS ARE NOT BITTER! THEY ARE SWEET!" Bakura screamed.  
  
Just then the principal walked by and witnessed the slap. Appalled at the young mans' actions, he marched himself in. He went for 'Bakura's' ear and grabbed a hold of it, pinching slightly.  
  
"Owww..." Bakura moaned. "Let go off me!..." Bakura looked up ad gulped and replied in his squeakiest voice. "Principal." Anzu smirked at the consequences she was going to face. Of course even though she was in his body she was the one who was going to do the hard time.  
  
"What's going on here?" The principal bellowed at both of them, looking back and forth for an answer.  
  
"Nothing sir, we were just talking." Bakura put in to cover himself. The principal glared.  
  
"And hit it looks like to me." The principal's tone of voice rising slightly. Bakura flinched, oh joy he was going to get in trouble. The principal turned to Anzu.  
  
"And what about you young lady? What happened here and are you alright?" Principal asked, his calm demeanor returning. Anzu smirked deviously, then put on the sappiest face.  
  
"No...no sir. H-he h-hit me!" Anzu sniffed to make it more real. "I didn't do anything *sniff* b-but it hurts!" Anzu started wailing. The principal looked stupefied for a second then put on a demeaning composure as he turned to Bakura.  
  
"It seems we have to have a little talk in my office young man." The principal glared as he dragged Bakura off by his ear and added over to Anzu.  
  
"Make sure you get home safe, kiddo." And he walked off. Anzu's 'tears' suddenly disappeared and she smiled evilly.  
  
"I sure will sir!" Then dropped the act as soon as he left. "That woman will pay for messing with me." She let out an evil laugh. But that soon stopped as she realized something. "Shiz..."  
  
"WHAT AM I GONNA DO NOW?!"  
  
End Of Chappie 2  
  
::A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA...what's gonna happen to Anzu(Bakura) now? Where will she go? Lol...how bout Bakura (Anzu)? Will the principal ever let him go? Find out next time! Thanx so much readers! Hopefully this cleared up some of ur confusion...or maybe it made it worse? @_@ Well...I hope you get it...till then!  
  
Peace out! v^-^v  
  
~Jujubie 


	3. Bright Ideas

::Hiya pplz! I'm glad you guys r enjoying this fic! Newayz lets get on to the torture- I mean chappie! Lol...thank u reviewers' u rock! \m/^_^\m/ Rock on!  
  
:: To answer Ice Ember's question: I don't know @_@...I guess they changed mentalities but *shrug* I'm not sure...lol...wOw.  
  
::This fic was sponsored by 'Viewers Like You'...lol ya know what that was from? ?_? ::  
  
Chappie 3  
  
"Damn it...what am I gonna do now..." Anzu asked, as she walked out of the building and stood on the sidewalk, watching cars whiz by. It was quite breezy and chilly today and Anzu curse the 'woman's' short flimsy piece of thing, they called a school uniform.  
  
Anzu glared at the scenery before him. Damn it...he needed to think of something quick before he froze I this 'Ice-Age' why don't women get real clothes sometime, instead of something that barely hides their fat! Bakura then swiveled around quickly as if he was going to get ht or something then remembered the women was not there, for he always got smacked when he called her fat...not that necessarily she was fat. Anzu stood there thoughtfully for a second, before she thought of something.  
  
"Why don't I do something like those women do in those movies Ryou watches?" Anzu dwelled on it for a moment, then shrugged it was better than nothing. She stood at the edge of the road preparing to lift her skirts up...but as she reached down she felt nothing and cursed.  
  
'Damn it! She already has her legs showing! Damn these women! Oh well, who says you need a long dress to do it?' Anzu stood up once again then stretched one leg out before him, dangling it back and forth. 'Ra-damn it! Why hasn't someone come yet? It always worked in the movies...' Anzu decided it was because she needed to lift her leg higher so she did. Then a war came by and honked, and its passengers yelled out.  
  
"Hey baby! Nice panties!" Then they laughed as they zoomed away leaving a puzzled Anzu.  
  
'Panties? What the hell is that?' Anzu shrugged it off when finally a beat- up old truck came by and stopped. Anzu smirked. 'About time, my leg was beginning to cramp' She thought as she walked over to the rusty truck and peered in. Anzu shuddered at what she found.  
  
The man in the truck looked like an old geezer, he was wearing a dirty, smelly wife-beater that looked 10 times smaller that his size an these beat up carpenter jeans that had so many holes and smeared with oil and paint everywhere that it seemed as if he was wearing nothing. Anzu winced, this had to be some kind of dress code violation. Even he had enough sense to wear something decent and he didn't give a flip about clothes or fashion for that matter.  
  
The geezer leaned over to open the truck and said.  
  
"C'mon in purty-lady. I gots 'nough room fo ya!" Then bellowed with laughter as if he had cracked some sort of joke. Anzu held in her breath, for his breath, was by far worse then his look. It seemed as if the geezer had some hygiene problems. Anzu carefully stepped inside, closing the door and scolding her self to remember to wash her hands furiously when she got home. "So where ya to purty lady?" He cracked a grin and Anzu's face turned to a ghostly white at the horrifying teeth. They were more yellow than the sun and twisted in all shapes and directions.  
  
"Um, home?" Anzu tried to speak without breathing, which in turn made her sound like she was full of helium. The geezer looked at her compassionately.  
  
"Purty lady, horrible voice." The man shook his head with condolences. Anzu's face twisted. 'He's one to talk...horrible everything for him...wait? Why the hell am I defending Anzu?' "So where ta?" The geezer asked.  
  
"42 Domino Dr." Anzu replied voice squeaking. The geezer bore a smile and drove off. While driving he'd occasionally scratch his under arm, which let me tell you was a horrifying sight...and questioning her. Then to Anzu's horror he began singing 'Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall' Slurring everything as if he were drunk and Anzu disdainfully clutched her ears. At the end of the ride, Anzu felt like bashing the geezer, and wrapping each of his chins around his thick neck. When Anzu got out of the car she had to ask something that had been pestering her during the ride.  
  
"How old are you?" Anzu questioned, with an evil eye. The geezer gave some thought before replying.  
  
"Sevanteen." He pronounced wrong and then with that drove off, calling out goodbye. Anzu stood there shocked, that GEEZER was 17! Anzu made a face before walking inside the open flat.  
  
"Ryou!" She bellowed out. Flopping herself on the couch, making herself comfortable and flipping through channels with the remote clasped in her hand.  
  
"Coming Bakura!" Ryou shouted out from the kitchen. He then scurried out, clad in his cooking apron and a kitchen toweling drying his hands, he the looked over to spot Bakura. "What do you want Bak-ANZU!?!?"  
  
**With Bakura**  
  
Bakura sat in an empty class, waiting for 3:45 when he would finally be released from detention. He sat there grimacing the whole time with his head on his hand, fingers scornfully tapping the desk. Planning his revenge on the 'real' Bakura.  
  
'I'll make you pay dearly Bakura just you wait! No one messes with Anzu Mazaki and gets away with it!'  
  
"Muhahahahahahaha!" Bakura yelled out of nowhere. The detention teacher looked up from her book, picked up a chalkboard eraser and chucked it at Bakura's head. "Ow!" Bakura cried. He snapped his head over to the teacher and found her glaring so he glared right back.  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled at him, returning to her book. Bakura doubled his glare.  
  
'You too have sealed your fate...'  
  
"Muhahahahahahaha!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
End Of Chappie 3  
  
:: A/N: O_o WoW! It looks like not just their mentalities changed but their personality too! o_O Either that or al this has gone to Bakura(Anzu)'s head! Lol...the teacher should've chucked the book, thst would've been funnier! Newayz I hope u enjoyed this chappie! I plan to have more twists and turns later on...but u'll have to wait till then! ^_____^ Thank you once again reviewers! Luuuuurrrrvvve u all!  
  
Reviewers: Ice Ember, BlackBelt, Inuyasha-chibi, Ice Siren, kaz, Malik Fan 03, bellefille1, DreamingChild, ryou's kitty, Scarlet-Moonlight, HieilovesBotan, Mooncinder, roses in bloom  
  
::Thanx guys! I really appreciate ur reviews!::  
  
Peace out! v^-^v  
  
~Jujubie 


End file.
